A Silent Coincidence
by Little Box Of Secrets
Summary: Prequel to "A Study In Silence" She had never been to London before, but in one week, she has moved to the new city, moved into a new flat, had a cab robbed from her, and has become completely independent. But why does it seem that it has only just begun?


**Summary**

**Prequel to "A Study In Silence" **

**Rose Spencer had never been to London before, but in one week, she has moved to the new city, moved into a new flat, had a cab robbed from her, and has become completely independent. But who are her new flatmates, and who is the man with the eyes so sharp, yet so blank? And why does it seem that it has only just begun?**

**A Silent Coincidence**

It was a regular Monday morning, with the sun light dulled by the over cast clouds that seemed to live over the old buildings of London, rain threatening to pour down at a moments notice. And she had had enough. She just had to get out of there.

So she grabbed her black coat, always with a couple of notes in the inside pocket, and proceeded to exit the small flat her brother was renting.

As she pulled on her coat, its comforting, weighty material falling to mid thigh, she decided that, just for a change, she would go and get a cup of tea at the local café that was a couple of streets away.

Walking out onto the pavement, she decided that she couldn't get a taxi and a cuppa, and what was the point anyway? _The walk would do me good, _she thought.

Following this decision, she made her way down the street, considering everything that had happened in the last few days; the inevitable argument with her parents - that had been a long time coming - the packing of all the clothes that she decided that she would need for a while a way, and the slow bus ride to London.

Her mind lingered on her meeting her brother again, after almost a year of not speaking, followed by not much contact, because of something that wasn't even her fault; she had agreed with him after all. But he was still as cold to her, colder than he would have been to any stranger. The thought made her sigh, she would just have to deal with it, and soon. The had agreed that she could stay a week though, but she knew he would want her gone after a day or two.

The wind that she hadn't realised had picked up, died down, and she looked up - sweeping a few fingers across her forehead, to tuck her plain, brown hair behind her ear - and saw the café she had planned on. It was just a small place, but had good enough trade to keep open, due to its relatively low prices.

Pushing the door open, she saw that it was relatively quiet, only a couple of people talking about the latest gossip at work, or how the neighbours were making an awful lot of noise the previous night. _"Why can't they decorate during the day, like the rest of the world?" _she heard, as she approached the counter, and ordered her drink. While waiting, she looked around again, taking in the tables and chairs dotted around the room, the typical pictures of coffees and teas and the odd biscuit here and there on the walls. Looking back over the counter, she saw the worker getting her drink ready, while his eyes kept darting up to the clock. He seemed to be stressed, and counting the minutes.

Taking her change, and picking up her steaming beverage, she looked around for a good seat, and spotted one; facing the window, over looking the street, and the buildings opposite. Sitting down, and taking off her coat and putting it over the back of the chair, she figured that a spot of people watching would be in order.

Her mother had always loved to people watch, it was one of her favourite pass times. Though the young woman had once thought the idea silly, and a waste of time, she now found it quite intriguing.

After a few minutes of an irregular pattern of watching and drinking her tea, a man walked in the shop. He was tall, and had a mop of dark brown curls to top off his height. A long navy coat was worn over black slacks, and a dark scarf poked out the front of the seemingly expensive coat. But just as he was about to turn around to look around, something on the notice board behind the counter seemed to catch his eye.

Then, to her interest, he took out his phone, completely blanked the worker, turned on his heel, and strode back out of the café, hailing a taxi, and he was gone. He was a strange one, she thought vaguely. Turning back to her cooling drink, she put the strange man out of her mind, turning back to her current situation.

What was she going to do?

Sighing, she threw her ringed right hand into the air, hailing a cab. She had just spent the good part of six hours, walking through shops, and most of main London, looking for a flat, or someplace to live, or even work. If she could find a job, then she could pay her brother some rent money, and maybe stick around a bit longer, and find somewhere of her own.

But she had had no luck what so ever. All the jobs going were completely impossible for her, like computer technician - technology hated her, and the feeling was mutual - and every flat she found was way out of her price range.

As a black cab pulled up to the road side, she decided that she would have to go back to her brothers for the time being, and try again the next day. She dreaded the very thought of another day like the one just gone though.

However, she was pulled from her thoughts as someone ran up to the cab, _her cab_, pulled open the door, muttered something about _"police business, well sort of" _and slammed the door shut again. The cabbie drove off to where ever the rude stranger had to be. But before the cab completely disappeared, she caught a flash of dark hair, but then the cab turned a corner, and she cursed her bad luck, and threw up her hand, yet again, and hoped that she wouldn't get her cab robbed again.

Sat in the back of the cab, she thought back to the cab that had been so rudely claimed by the other man, and tried to remember what he had looked like. A tall frame and dark hair was all she could remember. She would have to keep an eye out for that sort of thing happening again.

When she got back to the flat, and told her brother, he had only laughed, and told her stuff like that will happen if she wasn't careful. He then told her that if she were planning on staying in London, then she would have to get used to crazy things happening. She took this as a small hint that she was starting to over stay her welcome a bit, and so laughed off his comment, and his calculating eyes, and offered to make something for dinner, if only to give him a reason to keep her around for another day or two. As much as he was a cold and manipulating person, he had always seemed to like her cooking. As predicted, his eyes lit up, and she took that as an affirmative on the dinner.

The week passed unusually slowly. Since she had gone looking for a job or flat to rent - and had her cab taken by a complete stranger - she had been on the same trip four more times, scouting the same places, and just as many new places. And she was thoroughly tired of it all.

So, today, she had chosen to take a break from her monotonous hunt, and decided to simply spend the day in the park, watching the people, enjoying the time out of the flat, and out of a stress filled hunt for something she wasn't even sure was out there anymore. She needed to take a step back, relax, and come back to the problem with a clear head the next day, or she would just be going round in circles.

Looking around the park, she lifted the large, but soon to be empty, cup of hot chocolate to her lips. She had always much preferred a good cup of cocoa over tea any day, and coffee was not even an option.

She saw an elderly couple sitting on a bench, rainproof coats zipped up to the collar, and half a small bag of bread crumbs in the lap of the wrinkle faced lady. It was such a typical thing to find in a park, and it gave her a sense of normalcy. It made her smile.

Just as she saw a rather large man with glasses approach a shorter man, with blond hair and walking stick, her phone buzzed in her pocket.

Taking out the old, scratched but very durable devise, she opened the text message.

_Heard you were in London, didn't think to pop in?_

_Fancy a sub? My treat! _

_Sydenham Road?_

_Ethel _

Looking at the text, she felt a smile creep onto her face. She hadn't seen her friend since their end of school prom, when she had gone to college further north, and her best friend had come to London because her fiancé, Sidney, had gotten an amazing job offer. She had missed her a lot, and they had kept in touch, but as always seems to happen, things get in the way. School work, wedding plans, life in general. They had talked less and less, but she had always missed her insane friend.

Replying with her apologies, and a promise of an explanation of what was happening, she pocketed her phone and made her way to the wide branched sub shop.

She had always loved Subway food, from the subs themselves, to the cookies that beat all other cookies. Her friend had known this, and it warmed her heart to think that she still remembered.

She wasn't far from the little restaurant, and so walked there, taking the time to reminisce about their friendship, and think about if her friend had changed any since she had moved away.

Turning the corner, she saw the bright white hair, long enough to wrap around the thin girl's head several times over. She smiled at the familiar sight of it.

Walking in, she went and sat at the table in front of her friend, and grinned a familiar grin. It felt as though she hadn't smiled in ages though, and it only served to remind her of where they were, and how they got there.

"Well hello there, stranger!" Said Ethel Gibbons. She was a tall woman, with long elvish features, brown eyes, rimmed in eye liner, and bright red lips, contrasting against her long white hair. She had always said she wanted curly hair, but as much as she curled it, the length and weight of her hair had always straightened it out again. Today, she had a red t-shirt under a large black hoodie that fell down to the same length as her coat, covering the top of her black skinny jeans. A pair of grey converse trainers completed the look, and it occurred to her, after taking in her friends appearance, that Ethel had changed very little, in style at least, if not personality.

"Hello, to you too" she replied. They both broke out in huge grins at that moment, and leapt up to hug the other fiercely.

"God, I've missed you. It's just not the same over here!" the blond whispered to her brunette friend.

"I've missed you too, Eth. And Wales wasn't the same with out you!" she replied. Pulling apart, they looked each other in the eye, and silently agreed to order some food.

After some time, due to her protesting as the blond paid for her food, they sat down with their food and drinks, and started to catch up.

"I see your still a vegetable, then" stated the blond, noting her friends cheese and veggie patty sub, complete with carrots and sweet corn. She never did understand her friends weird taste in food.

"And I see your still blond! Not much changes!"

"But some things have to change, to grow." Noting her friends silence at the mention of change, she asked the question that had been on her mind since she saw her friend again. "So, how have you been?"

"Fine, you know" was the reply she got, as well as the predictable shrug.

"Don't give me that, I know you better than yourself, and you know it." A stern look that usually came from an older sibling crossed the blonds face, and the brunette sighed, for what seemed like the hundredth time that week. With that, she explained everything, putting everything out there, getting it over with. She told her about everything from when she had left a few years ago, up to the a few hours ago in the park. Tears had threatened to spill, but with a practised air, she pushed them back, and continued her story. And like the good friend she was, Ethel sat, and listened to her friends problems, offering a comforting word here and there, and murmuring or nodding where appropriate. When she had mentioned looking for a place to stay, Ethel's eyes light up, but she held in her thoughts until she had finished her tale.

"And that's pretty much it. Today I went to the park for a break, watched the people," Ethel smirked at that, remembering her friend complaining that her Mother always people watched, and she didn't understand the appeal. " And that's when you text me, and here we are," she finished, rather badly. She never was the good story teller.

"Hmm, well I'm sorry your brother has been, and is being an idiot. I haven't talked to him in ages though, I don't even think he remembers I'm in so close to where he lives. And as for your parents, well, you had to get out sometime, you know that, its just unfortunate of how it went about. But, I do think I have a solution to your little problem of a place to live."

"What are you thinking?" Was the reply she had gotten. It wasn't meant in a rude way, it was just how they were; blunt, to the point, and some might even say a little crazy. Others would say very crazy.

"Well, Sid was saying the other day, how his friend's aunt was looking for tenants. The friend was moving up to Bristol, and leaving the Aunt behind, but she can't work because of her hip or something like that. He was asking if I knew anyone, and at the time I didn't. I think there are two or three rooms going, at a good price apparently. I've got the address, if you want to take a look…?"

Thinking it through quickly, and making a snap decision, she thought that it would and least be worth a look, after all she could always turn it down if she couldn't afford it.

"Sure, when are you free?"

"Well I'm free now, if your not doing anything. We could go take a look after we've finished eating if you want?" Was Ethel's reply.

"Brilliant! Wow, I might be moving to London!" The brunette woman laughed. It almost didn't seem real.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at 221B Baker Street. She knocked on the door, which, a few seconds later, opened to reveal a woman in a blouse and long skirt, with an aged face that still seemed to hold some cheek and youth to it. "Yes?"

"Hi, we're here to look at the room's for rent here, if they are still available?" She said.

"Oh right! Well come on in then. There are three rooms, but one of them has just been taken. The second is on the top floor, and the other is down stairs, though the one down stairs is a little reduced in rent, because it can get a bit draughty, and a bit colder that the rest of the place." She informed the two young women, as they were lead up the stairs. "There is a living room of sorts, and a kitchen, which you will have to share with the other occupants living here, and each bedroom has an on suit bathroom."

Looking around she found it all very nice, if a bit eccentric. She had asked to see the downstairs room, and found that the draught wasn't much, and she actually liked the coolness of the room. It reminded her of her home in the south of Wales. _Old home_, she reminded her self, _old home_.

After working out some of the finer points in the rent and things like when the other rooms might be taken - apparently there was someone coming by tomorrow - she found that it was a really good offer; reasonably placed, reasonably priced, and she actually liked it.

As she was heading out of the door, promising the land lady - Mrs Hudson, she had learned - that she would think about it a little more, and come back the next day with a final answer, she looked at Ethel, and saw that she owed her friend big time. She smiled, and hailed a cab, thinking about what she would do about her things back at her parents place. It seemed that she had a favour or two to call in.

The next day, she strode up to the door, alone this time, and knocked on the door. Checking her phone, she saw she was a little early. She had phone the land lady, Mrs Hudson, the night before, and told her that she would very much like to take the room downstairs, and asked when she would be able to move in. She had been told that she could come round the next day, at around about five in the afternoon, as they had planned, and she could sign the lease then, and then the place was hers.

Which was how she got to being stood out side the front of 221B, with a large dark green duffle bag of clothes and knick knacks - basically everything she had brought to London with her - waiting to move in to her new place. She had called in a favour with a friend of hers back in Wales to bring her stuff up to her new place the next day. Then she would be on her own, independent and completely self-reliant.

She had waited for this moment for years.

As the door opened, she saw Mrs Hudson, dressed similarly to how she had been the prior day. Smiling, she stepped over the threshold, in walked into what would very soon become her new home.

In the next hour and a half, she talked to Mrs Hudson about little things, signed the lease, and brought her bag to her new room. It was simple, and had most likely been owned by a very neat man before she moved in.

Looking around, she took in the details of the room that was now hers to live in, and make her own, though she didn't think she would change much. The walls were a dark blue, specs of white and lighter blue in the tope third of the room. Most people would have said it was weird, but she liked it, and decided that it reminded her of the stars. In the far corner was a wardrobe, painted black, and next to it was a dresser, painted a dark grey colour, two small draws on the top row, followed by four full draws underneath them. Sat on top of the dresser was a decent sized mirror, complete with a pale wooden frame, the same colour as the pale wooden floor boards. in the middle of the room sat a large double bed, also a very pale wood, with two pillows at the head, and a folded duvet at the foot of the bed. As she walked across the room, and set the bag at the foot of the double bed, she saw an unopened set of bed sheets and duvet and pillow covers, and made a mental note to thank Mrs Hudson when she saw her. Sitting on the bare mattress, a though occurred to her, and it made her smile with self pride.

She was living on her own, with out any support from family. It wasn't that she was ungrateful, but they didn't seem to understand that she wanted to do things herself, and not have to depend on other people.

A few minutes passed, and she decided she would unpack, and make the bed later - procrastination was always a strong point for her - and she decided to go get a cup of tea, from her own kitchen. She smiled again at the thought. Then the smile slipped into a contemplative frown as she wondered if the kitchen was stocked. She doubted it, she realised with a sigh.

She made her way up stairs any way, and saw that the living room, that was completely clear yesterday, apart from the furniture, was now riddled with boxes and boxes and papers, what seemed to be a violin case, and who knows what else. Turning towards the kitchen, something white caught her eye, and she turned back, looking towards the _skull _that was sat on the mantle. She blinked. It was still there. It all was.

Shaking her head, figuring that someone must be planning on moving into one of the other rooms, she made her way - carefully, so as not to disturb anything, in case it actually had some sort of order to it, though she seriously doubted it - to the kitchen, to find the once clear table covered in lab equipment. Running a hand though her hair, she decided that it would be best to just ignore it for now.

She put the kettle on, and rooted around the cupboards for something to make tea in. Coming up empty, she closed the final cupboard in defeat and went to turn the kettle off. She would have to go shopping. She found some paper on the side, and went back to the living room to look for something to write with.

As she sat down at on the sofa, pen in one hand, piece of paper leaning on a copy of the London A-Z in the other hand, she begun to write a list to go shopping with, lest she buy lots of useless things, and not actual food.

After she had a few things on her list - tea, pasta, pot noodles, milk, sugar, and a few others - she heard a knocking at the front door. She was saved from wondering if she should answer it when Mrs Hudson went to the door, and cried out "Sherlock" in a very doting manner, as though he were her son. _Was he her son? _She though back for a minute then remembered that Mrs H didn't have a son. _A good friend then_, she decides. She went to carry on making her list, when she heard them coming up the stairs.

They entered the living room, just as she looked up. She was shocked to see who was there, and the two men didn't seem to notice her just yet.

"Oh yes, this could be very nice." Said the shorter of the two men. He had short blond hair, held himself very straight, and leant heavily on his walking stick when he moved, but seemed to forget about it when he stood still. She thought this was a bit unusual, but didn't think too much on it.

The second man - whom she had recognised - was tall, had a head of dark curls, and was wearing a very identifiable coat, complete with scarf. She could see his face now, and saw sharp cheek bones, and bizarrely frosty blue eyes, so cold they were almost grey in colour, and sharp, taking in every detail of the room - apart from the young woman sat silently on the sofa it seemed- and yet they seemed so blank, devoid of emotion or interest, or anything really. It was unnerving.

She didn't know what to think. Was he following her? No, other wise he wouldn't have stolen he cab the other day. But it was definitely him, she was sure of that. She was curious, but more importantly, weary of this new man in front of her, and angry once again that he stole her cab, even though it was a few days ago.

"Yes, that's what I though, so I went ahead and moved in-"

"Once we get rid of some of this-"

The men had spoken at the same time, and looked equally uncomfortable. The blond man with the cane looked away, while the taller man sifted some things about, stabbing a knife into the mantle, holding some papers in place, mumbling about putting things away, and sorting it all out.

She had had enough of being ignored though, and so cleared her throat.

The reaction was instantaneous. The blond man jumped, and whirled around to face her, looking like he was about to bring his cane up and attempt to defend himself, while the taller of the two didn't jump, but turned to face her with the same speed as his friend. If she weren't so weary, and angry at the taller man, she would have laughed, but it didn't seem to be the right time for that.

"Hello." She said, her tone clearly implying that she had been there a while, and was surprised that they hadn't seen her yet.

Seeing that she was sitting down, and didn't appear to be a threat, the blond man relaxed a little bit, but the taller man didn't. He seemed to look her over, as though he was looking at every detail of her person. She felt uncomfortable, but didn't move. If he was looking for any sort of reaction, he was going to be disappointed. She was used to showing very little when it came to other people, especially strangers.

Standing up, folding the piece of paper and putting it into the back pocket of her black jeans, she made sure to relax her shoulders enough to seem normal and comfortable, but not enough so that she would seem weak, or submissive.

She had taken a psychology course a few years back, and had loved every bit of it. After the course was done, she had still done her own learning, and human behaviour became a side hobby, something to do, something to keep he mind busy. She took the course again for an A Level, and passed with flying colours. It was why she had started people watching. But more than that, she became more aware of herself, and made sure that she could give anyone, stranger or not, what ever impression she wanted, despite the truth. It meant she was now a brilliant liar, and could get away with quite a bit. The only person who could see through her - and that wasn't always - was Ethel.

So this guy would be easy to fool.

She looked the tall one right in the eye - a challenge, a show of defiance - and extended her right her, ring on the finger that would have been a ring finger, had it been on the other hand. She knew he would see it, and let him.

"Rose Spencer, nice to meet you again." She said, and saw the question in his eyes, after they flickered back up to meet her eyes, after dropping briefly to see the ring on her hand. This made her smile internally.

"Again?" Was the brilliant reply he came up with.

"For the third time, I do believe."

"Really? I think I would have remembered you, had I seen you three times." He seemed to hold himself in high regards, _very high regards_, she corrected herself.

"You came into the café Monday morning, saw something, and left."

"Yes, I did. Where were you?" He seemed to be getting very suspicious, as though he thought _she_ was following _him_ or something of the sort.

"In the corner, by the window."

"But that would make this the second time we would see each other, but you said third. When was the other time?" Yes, very suspicious.

She let some of her anger taint her tone as she answered his question. "When you stole my cab the next day."

"I don't remember that." _Liar. _She had usually been able to see when people were lying, even before she started studying it. But now it was blatantly obvious.

So, she smirked, letting him know he was caught out. "Oh really?"

His lips twitched at her little comment, he seemed to be fighting a smile.

He took her still out stretched hand and shook it. "Sherlock Holmes."

She turned away from him, and they lowered their hands, her bringing hers up again to shake the other man's.

"John Watson." He said with a friendly smile.

"Pleasure to meet you. Were you in the park yesterday by any chance, you seem familiar." She wasn't completely sure, but she swore she had seen him before as well, even if he hadn't stolen a cab from her. She thought he looked like the man in the park yesterday, he had had a walking stick too, but she wasn't sure.

But he frowned, and replied "Yes, I was. How did you know that?" _Please, God, not another one. One I can deal with, but two? _He was hoping against hope that she was not like Sherlock.

"I saw you there, I thought I would take the day to relax a bit, but I got called away before I saw you properly." She explained. He let out a small sigh of relief. She continued, "Well, it has been nice to see you both, however I do have to go out for a bit of shopping. The kitchen is a bit empty. Bye!" And with that, she went downstairs to her room, grabbed her coat, and some money, and left just as a police car pulled up outside her new place. She paid it no mind, and decided that the local Tesco was her best bet, and so set off for the closest one.

As she walked, as she often did, she considered the two men now standing in her - _well, partially hers _- flat. Where they who Mrs H had meant? Maybe. Well, if they did decide to move in, then she would have to keep an eye on Sherlock Holmes. There was something about him - something strange - that she just couldn't put her finger on.

That evening, after taking a slow contemplative walk to the shop, and getting a taxi back, she brought the shopping through to find the place empty. Mrs H was in her separate living room, and both men had gone, though Sherlock's stuff was still every where.

After putting all the shopping away, she stood in the kitchen, feeling accomplished. Today she had moved into her new place, and stocked up the kitchen.

She felt she had earned a good strong cuppa.

And so, sitting down in the living room, on the sofa where she was only a few hours ago, she though that the flat was too quiet. She would get her sound system tomorrow though, and then it certainly wouldn't be quiet.

She thought back to Sherlock and John, and after some contemplation, she came to the conclusion that, though it seemed Sherlock was going to move in, she hoped John would as well. As strange of they were, they seemed like good people, and she suddenly remembered what her Mother had told her when she was young, and had continued to tell her throughout her childhood.

_There is no such thing as a coincidence._

She had never known whether to believe it at first, but then things happened. Then she had seen the same man three times in one week, and his friend twice. Then she moved to London, and 221B Baker Street.

And Rose Spencer - sat on the worn sofa that was new to her, drinking the tea that she had gone and bought, and made herself - thought that life would never be the same again.

And she couldn't be happier.


End file.
